Wake Up, I'm Sorry
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: On a not-so-typical day in Dimmsdale, Timmy falls into a coma at the WORST possible time. Cosmo and Wanda's marriage is on the rocks, and his parents are in Singapore. What else can go wrong? T-rated for injuries and medical stuff and romance, but nothing terrible.
1. This Isn't Good

_I hate this._

 _I'm in a coma, apparently. This stinks. I hear Wanda and Cosmo crying and sobbing, and there's nothing I can do! And they won't even talk to each other. They won't cry together, they won't worry about me together. If they're going to worry about me, at least they could do it together!_

 _They've mentioned divorce. I can't let that happen. I love them both too much. I won't go into shared godchild custody. I won't. And Poof, how will he turn out if his parents get a divorce? How will I turn out?_

 _She's mad at him._

 _He's mad at her._

 _My parents aren't here._

 _This blows._

 ** _Four weeks ago…_**

"Cosmo, Wanda, I need help with homework," Timmy called from his desk to the goldfish bowl. Mr. Crocker had been in a good mood, which meant causing children pain and suffering with a report on the Titanic. He had a mile-high tower of papers listing the requirements and instructions for the project.

Wanda poofed out first, followed by Cosmo, her mouth open and in mid shout.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She shouted so loud her eyes shut like they were hiding from the noise.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Cosmo hollered back.

Poof poofed out of the fishbowl with salty tears pooling in his large, innocent eyes. He went over to his mother and tugged on her shirt in with whatever strength his baby arms had in them, only to have her lunge forward in another holler at her husband. Poof began to sob as he rushed over to Timmy, who was stricken with shock at his godparents fighting so harshly for no apparent reason.

Poof flew into the safely of his godbrother's arms and cried into his shirt. "Poof poof," he whimpered, begging Timmy to do something.

Timmy looked up to his godparents with furrowed brow and hollered, "What's going on guys?"

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" Wanda shouted at Cosmo. Cosmo stuck his tongue out at her in response.

Timmy, not knowing how to whistle, opted to shout instead, "Super toilet and chocolate!"

"Super toilet?" Cosmo immediately and by instinct rushed into Wanda's arms, while her eyes showed Hershey's bars raining down on Earth.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Thank you. Now will someone tell me what's going on?"

Wanda pushed Cosmo away, and Timmy noticed something. When Wanda's hand separated them, a slight sliver of hurt broke through Cosmo's anger. "It's nothing for you to worry about Sport," Wanda grumbled.

"Oh, yes, it is. When my godparents are so upset with each other that they can't even be bothered to realize that their _son…_ " Timmy knew he was being harsh, but at the moment, he didn't care. "…is crying and their godchild has no idea what year the Titanic sank, I need to know what's going on!"

"The same year as your grades?" Cosmo commented not-so-helpfully.

"Idiot," Wanda muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD!"

Timmy turned to Poof, who was bawling all over again. "Don't worry Poof, I'll fix this," He promised. He felt good being able to comfort Poof, it gave him a sense of maturity, like he was saving Poof. Poof gave a little nod and hugged Timmy before going back into the goldish bowl. Timmy separated his legs and took stance, he took a deep breath, and yelled, "I WISH YOU BOTH WOULD STOP FIGHTING!"

Silence fell over the room, not because they wanted to, but because they had to. Timmy nodded with pride at his work. "Good. Now, Cosmo, can you tell me why you're upset?" _Huh, I'm pretty good at this. I should be a marriage counselor for a living._

Cosmo smirked triumphantly at Wanda, who sneered. "Well, I was just flying around the castle with Phillip and pretending to race when I accidentally knocked over a vase. Wanda got all mad at me and told me to clean it, but I wanted to do it later. Then she started yelling at me and calling me names,"

Wanda interrupted, "No, you threw the first insult when you called me a nag!"

"But I said it quietly, you yelled in my ear that I'm an idiot!" Cosmo had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, which he tried to subtly wipe away. He hated fighting with Wanda it always drained his energy mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Timmy turned to Wanda just in time to see her face fall in concern for her crying husband, until something swept it under the rug and brought back the glare. "Well you are an idiot!" She yelled back.

Timmy wasn't going to stand for this. "Ok, that's it! I've listen to you two for…" Timmy got off his chair and stared up at his godparents, but then paused. Purplish, dark colored dots were clouding his vision, but he did have low blood pressure, so that was normal when he got up after sitting for a long time. "…too long for something as stupid as a vase. What's really…" he stopped again. Was the room spinning?

Wanda and Cosmo paused and looked eat their godchild. "Sport? Are you ok?" Wanda flew lower down to Timmy's side and Cosmo followed.

Timmy shook his head, which was feeling much lighter as a dark tunnel of night sky enclosed around him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you guys fighting so…" he reached out to the desk for balance and winced. "…bad."

Cosmo looked in confusion at his godson. "Timmy? You look like Wanda after too much chocolate."

Timmy's vision was slowly clouding by dark splotches. "Wanda," his voice quietly called as he put a hand to his head. "My head feels light."

Wanda and Cosmo forgot their dispute for a moment to exchange worried glances. "What do you mean 'light'? Do you think you're going to faint?" Wanda asked.

Timmy's stomach lurched and tightened as his vision clouded more "W-Wanda, I feel dizzy." He looked up to his godmother, who was increasingly alarmed at his condition.

"Ok, come get into bed." She led him to his bed, which he could barely climb into until collapsing onto the mattress.

"Am I gonna faint Wanda?" Timmy's eyelids were falling over his eyes quickly and he seemed to be impervious to stop it.

Wanda felt Timmy's forehead. "I don't know Sport, just lie there, ok?"

Cosmo floated there, helpless. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't the macho type to start saying he's fine, or that they should take him to the hospital. He wasn't a medical guy to know what was wrong with Timmy, but he cared. He loved Timmy like his own kid, even if he couldn't help like Wanda. Still, he could ask how he felt.

He took in a deep breath and floated over to Timmy. "Are you ok Timmy?"

Timmy started to cry as he grabbed Wanda's arm. "I'm scared."

Cosmo got onto the bed next to Timmy and tried to distract him. "Hey Timmy, remember the time Wanda left us home alone and went to the spa, and we accidentally let cockroaches take over the world?"

Timmy smiled weakly. "That was kinda fun." He was about to remind Cosmo of another tale when he lurched forward in bed. "Ah, Wanda, my head hurts," he moaned.

Wanda rubbed his back gently. "Where does it hurt Timmy?"

"My…head…" He closed his eyes and leaned on Wanda as if going to sleep. "Wanda, I'm scared."

Cosmo and Wanda were both _very_ worried at this point. And which doctor should they take them to, and how? They were fairies, they couldn't just walk into a hospital and blurt, 'We're Timmy's fairy godparents, and he's in bad shape, can you check him out?'

"Wanda…"

Wanda turned to Timmy and rubbed his back again. "Yeah Sport?"

"Wanda…" Timmy's skin began to grow a sickly, swamp green.

She tried to subtly grab the phone as to not scare her godchild. "What is it, honey?"

Timmy's lunch came up.

Wanda immediately dialed 911. "That's it, we're getting you to the hospital." She waited for the 911 operator to pick up. "Hi, I need an ambulance. My son is dizzy and light-headed, has extreme pain in his head and just threw up. He's eleven, we're at 67834 Ronald Drive in Dimmsdale."

Timmy's eyes finally shot open. "W-Wanda, I don't want to go to the hospital, I'm scared." He gripped onto his godfather's arm. "Cosmo, I'm scared. I don't want to die."

Cosmo swallowed back tears. _No, make Wanda proud of you._ "You'll be ok Timmy. And we'll be there the whole time."

"You can't, you're fairies. And my parents are out of town, who's going to…" Timmy trailed off as a surge of pain took over his head. "C-Cosmo, it hurts so _bad._ "

Cosmo gulped. He didn't know much about fairy medical problems, let alone human ones. Whatever Timmy had didn't sound or look good. "We'll pretend to be your parents, we've done it before!" Cosmo's tiny intelligent part of his brain sparked at that moment, and he poofed himself tall. Wanda followed shortly after.

Timmy smiled weakly as his eyes began to close. "Don't forget to breathe."

Cosmo took a breath of air as he laughed a little. "You mean all the time?"

Wanda smiled at her husband and godson. The 911 operator wasn't sure, but told her than it was likely something in his brain, but there would be no way of knowing until they got to the hospital. Speaking of, an ambulance pulled up to the house.

She hung up and turned to Timmy. "Sport, the ambulance is here, then we're going to get you to the hospital, ok sweetie?"

Timmy curled up in his blanket and shivered. "Wanda, I'm cold."

Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she brushed some of Timmy's hair out of his eyes. "I know, honey, we'll be there soon, ok?"

Timmy nodded weakly. He started praying his head, apologizing for everything he'd ever done wrong. He wanted his parents, he wanted all his friends. He wanted everything to be ok.

Poof poofed out of the bowl, only to find his godbrother weak and limp on the bed. "Poof poof?!" he exclaimed with tears poking at his eyes. What was happening to Timmy?

A man from the ambulance came up with a stretcher. "Hey, where's the Timmy Turner?"

Wanda stood up and pointed to her godson. "He's been like this for about ten minutes and only gotten worse. We're his parents." Wanda wasn't sure how this lie would play out when his real parents got home, but they couldn't worry about that now. "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure ma'am, we'll know more at the hospital." Several more men came in and all lifted Timmy onto the stretcher. "How do you feel son?"

Timmy attempted to answer, though all he wanted to do was go to sleep. "I'm cold, my head hurts really bad, and I was dizzy before. I'm scared, am I gonna be alright?"

"We're going to get you to the hospital and we'll know more there, kid."

"Wanda, Cosmo," he called over to his godparents, who rushed over to him in an instant. His vision was no where near good as he shut his eyes and whispered, "I love you guys."

With that, he was out cold.

#

"He has…an…aneurysm? What even is that?" Wanda's voice broke mid-sentence.

 _Wanda's voice? Where am I?_

The doctor explained, "It's when a weak spot in a blood vessel in the brain grows larger. Timmy's ruptured and bled, and thankfully we stopped the bleeding before any major damage could be caused."

 _I guess that's a doctor, and man does that sound bad. An aneurysm? So, my brain exploded somewhere? Yuck._

He continued, "However, he's now in a coma. All his vitals are in nice shape, which is a good sign. We'll know more when, hopefully, he wakes up."

"Hopefully?" Wanda and Cosmo asked in unison.

 _Hopefully?_

"He might…not…wake up?" Cosmo attempted to wrap his head around what was happening to his first child. It hurt to think about bad things like this.

 _He sounds like he's crying, and I've never heard Wanda sound more choked up. I'm sorry, guys._

"All we can do now is wait. Would you like to spend some time with him?" The doctor asked, flipping through his clip board.

 _Pleases say yes. I'm scared._

"Yes, please doctor," Wanda answered with one foot already in the room.

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour or so, but there will be nurses in and out. I'm very sorry this happened. When are his parents getting back?" The doctor started writing things down on his chart as Wanda sighed.

 _Great time for Mom and Dad to visit Singapore._

"We couldn't reach them, but they're scheduled to get back in a few weeks," she explained. She didn't even know how they would be able to see Timmy once his parents got back.

"Alright. And you are again?"

"We're…" Como and Wanda exchanged questioning looks.

 _Yeah, what lie did Wanda come up with after telling them they're my parents? I guess they really couldn't keep up the lie, that wouldn't work out when Mom and Dad got back._

"…his godparents."

 _Actually true._

"Thank you. You can go see him now."

"Thank you, doctor."

 _A door just opened, man are their footsteps loud. They're next to me, I can feel it. Guys? I've missed you. I love you guys. I'm scared._

The poofed back to normal form as soon as the doctor left. Cosmo was on one side of the bed, and Wanda was on the other. Their tears dripped onto the bed as they spoke. "Timmy, we don't know if you can hear us…"

 _Wanda._

"…but we're really sorry for fighting earlier. If you can hear us, don't be scared. The doctors are going to do their very best, and we're sure you'll get out of here soon."

"Yeah, and you can eat all the ice cream and chocolate you want! You can I can stay up late reading the Crimson Chin, and we'll build an amusement park in your backyard too," Cosmo exclaimed. He was beginning to get almost excited for all the fun they would have when his godson woke up.

 _That sounds fun._

Wanda squeezed Timmy's hand. "We miss you Sport. We called all your friends so they can come visit you. We…can't get through to your parents, but they'll be home soon and we'll keep trying."

"The good news is that Wanda won't nag you while you're unconscious!"

"COSMO!"

"What?"

 _No, guys, please don't fight. Not now, not ever. I love you guys, and I know you love each other. Please don't fight._

Wanda sighed and tried to refocus on her godson. She could only handle so many crises at a time, for goodness sakes! Couldn't Cosmo behave himself for more than five minutes? "Timmy, we love you. We have to go sign some paper work, and we're going to call your parents again."

 _Ok. I love you both. Can I see Poof? Or anyone?_

Cosmo frowned and his head drooped. "We love you Timmy. You're our first, try, try to pull out of this." He started crying as he spoke, and his hand gripped Timmy's tighter. "I don't wanna lose my best friend!" With no alert or warning, Cosmo poofed out of the room in a mess of tears.

 _No, Cosmo! Come back! Great, now he's gone and Wanda's probably gonna leave, and what if she doesn't go help you?_

Wanda turned back to Timmy, droplets sparkling in her eyes and threatening to spill out. "I should go see if, oh Timmy, I don't know what to do anymore. And I don't think I should tell you what…never mind. I just, I need to get some air." She was crying more steadily and gripping the bed rails.

 _That's a lie and you know it! Fairies don't need air! Wanda, just stop all this! You're the strong one!_

Wanda tried to speak, "I…I'm…" She was gasping and coking on her words, her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest.

 _Wanda, talk to me RIGHT NOW. I'm in a coma, and you're all falling apart!_

Wanda, for the first time in her fairy life, wanted to lean on someone. She wanted Timmy to wake up and talk to her for hours about what she should do. She needed him, her husband, her son, she was the core and now everyone was breaking off and falling apart and she was helpless. "I've…I have to go, Timmy. Just, please get better." She poofed away without another word.

 _You didn't say goodbye._


	2. This is WORSE

Wanda kept pacing.

Step. Step. Step. Turn. Step. Step. Step.

Repeat.

Cosmo was staring off into space.

Stare. Stare. Stare.

AJ and Chester had left an hour ago after visiting Timmy.

"Wanda?"

Cosmo's voice broke through Wanda's mess of swirling thoughts. "Y-Yeah?"

He immediately regretted talking, but what could he do now? He gulped and shifted his view to his shaking hands. They were now in human form, considering anyone could walk in. "Well, I was just wondering when we were going to tell Poof…"

Wanda briefly had no idea what her husband was talking about. She turned to look at him, and he had tears poking in the corners of his eyes. "About what?"

"About…y'know…the…" he gulped and looked way down to the beige floor with smears of paint and play-doh, sprinkled with the occasional and clustered cookie crumbs. "…divorce."

 _"Poof poof?!"_

Oops.

Poof stood in the doorway as his whole body shook, tears streamed down to his feet and his rattle dropped to the floor.

Wanda's face fell lower than it ever had. "Oh, Poof, we were going to tell you soon, but with Timmy being in the hospital like this…" she didn't have any more words for her son. "It's going to-"

Before she could scoop up her son, he ran out of the waiting room, through the hallway and into Timmy's room. "Poof poof!" He cried at Timmy, thinking his god brother was asleep.

 _Poof? Hey buddy, are you ok? You sound upset._

When Timmy didn't move, Poof started to cry harder. "Poof?" He started poking his brother's shoulder to wake him up, but nothing happened. "POOF POOF!"

 _I'm ok Poof. At least, I think I am._

A nurse walked in with a sad smile. "Aw, kid, your…"

"Poof poof," he responded, meaning brother.

"…brother, cousin, whatever, he's in a coma. You can stay with him as long as you like." With that, she left the room.

Coma? What the heck was that? Poof took that to mean his god brother was in some type of sleep no one could wake him up from, but he was ok…maybe. Could Timmy hear him?

"Poof poof! Poof poof poof! Poof POOF? Poof poof?" _Timmy! Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce! Why won't you WAKE UP? Can you even understand me?_

 _A divorce? Poof, you're crazy. You must have misunderstood. They were fighting, and they've been fighting more, yeah, but no. They've been with each other for over ten thousand years!_

"Poof poof. Poof?" _I miss you Timmy. Why won't you wake up?_

 _I miss you too kid. I want to wake up. But don't worry, Cosmo and Wanda would never, ever get a divorce. They wouldn't._

"Poof." _I don't want Mommy and Daddy to divorce._

 _They won't. They never would. Maybe they were saying something else."_

Poof sniffed and floated into the hospital bed. "Poof poof?" _Can I stay here with you?_

 _Aw, sure. And don't worry, Cosmo and Wanda would never get a divorce. Right?_

"Poof?"

 _Wanda?_

Wanda walked into the room, finding her son and godson snuggled up together, one still unconscious. "Are you supposed to be in there?"

Poof, who was still quite mad at his mother and father, answered with a quiet, "Poof."

Wanda sighed. "I know you're upset honey. You'll get to see both of us all the time, and you'll see Timmy too."

 _Wait, see both of you? Wanda, don't do this to me. Please, please don't do this._

"POOF POOF!" Poof screamed at his mother.

"Poof, I'm sorry, but it's what we're doing," Wanda answered with a sniff.

 _No. No. It's not happening. Not now, not ever. DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE MEANING OF, 'FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE?' Wanda, don't do this!_

"Poof poof?"

"Because Daddy and I haven't been getting along well lately. We're aggravating each other and making each other upset, and it would just be better if we…went our separate ways."

 _NO, NO, NO! WANDA, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!_

"Timmy? Can you hear me?" Wanda asked. She went over to Timmy's bed as worry murdered what was left of her shaky composure.

Timmy began shifting in his bed uncontrollably as his face contorted and shifted, as if he was having a night terror.

"Poof poof?"

A nurse burst through the door, followed by Cosmo. "Everyone out please, the patient needs urgent attention."

"What's wrong with him?" Cosmo asked in a state of raw panic.

"His heart rate is dropping, we need to bring it back up, please get out," the nurse ordered.

 _Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Don't leave, I'm scared! What's happening to me?_

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were all shoved out of the room as the doctor's worked on reviving Timmy.

 _No. Don't do this, guys. Please._

 _I love you too much, and I know you love each other._

 _Please._


	3. Visitors and a Tie-Dye Sleeping Bag

"Timmy?" Vicky's voice always got unusually high-pitched when she was crying. She swallowed back the sob in her throat as she closed the hospital door behind her. She'd gotten several stares from his…godparents, were they? They didn't seem too keen on letting her in. She was going to see Timmy no matter what. "Wow," she breathed. There were more wires going in and out of him than she cared to count.

 _Vicky? Oh boy, I can't catch a break. You sound like you've been crying._

"Uh, I don't imagine you really want to see me, but I know you can hear me," she said, with what sounded to Timmy like some amount of smug satisfaction. She sat in the chair next to his bed. "I was in a coma once, and I could hear everyone and everything."

 _Great. The one person to understand me is the one who routinely tries to kill me._

"So, I guess you're wondering why I'm here, right?"

 _Finally grow a conscience?_

Vicky laughed sadly to herself. "Well, the thing is, as much as I call you a twerp and bully you, you're kind of my favorite kid I babysit. Remember when we were trapped in that snowy cave?"

 _Yeah, I remember that._

She had tears streaking down her cheeks, dripping onto her black leggings. "Get better soon, Timmy. Your godparents out there look really worried about you." She neglected to mention how worried she was.

 _If they were really worried they wouldn't be divorcing. Man, I could kill them for doing this!_

Vicky wiped away her tear-stained face with her sleeve and gave a weak smile."Oh, and I'll warn you, Tootie's gonna come in here later and probably cry at your feet, so, sorry in advance," she said with a smile. She gently squeezed his shoulder and added, "Get better soon, twerp, you're a good portion of my income."

 _I'll take that as a compliment, Vicky. Thanks. You're leaving, I can hear your footsteps._

"WWAAHHHH, TIMMY!"

 _Tootie._

#

 **11:56 P.M. Dimmsdale Hospital Waiting Room.**

"That feels much better," Cosmo sighed as he poofed back into fairy form. The hospital was much less crowded now, but Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were staying overnight. Poof snored soundly from his crib, dreaming of life where Timmy was awake, his parents weren't divorcing, and there was infinite ice cream.

"Yeah, breathing all the time gets a bit…" Wanda searched for the right word.

"Exhausting?" Cosmo supplied, for once, helpfully.

Wanda giggled without consent from her head. "Yeah, something like that."

They both raised their wands and poofed up their camping bags. Cosmo began to dig inside his bag for his sleeping bag, but came up empty. "Wanda?"

"Uhm…" Wanda held up a two person, tie-dye green and purple sleeping bag. It hit them both at the same time: They'd never slept apart in their whole marriage. "I don't think…"

Cosmo uncomfortably fondled the cuff of his shirt. "Yeah…"

And so, two fairies, one sleeping bag, and one dilemma were put forth. These two fairies had never faced this situation before. Not to mention, they could easily, very easily, poof up two separate sleeping bags. The question that surrounded them (was it pushing them closer? It seemed like it) was plain as day: Would they take this backward step?

Cosmo began to sweat. He wanted to share the sleeping bag. He wanted to curl up next to his wife, wait until she was asleep, then gently slip his arms around her waist and snuggle up to her. But he couldn't say something like that, what would she think?

Wanda wanted to…what did she want? She wanted to…she wanted to share the sleeping bag. Yes. That would be much less complicated. No, it would be more complicated. It would complicate the…you know…d-word. So, no, she wanted to sleep separately. It would be easier. Much, much easier.

And much, much harder.

"Well, we do need a lot of sleep for Timmy tomorrow…" Wanda suggested, hoping he would take it and run with it.

"Yeah, I guess." Cosmo, who didn't win first place for lying in any century, looked down to the floor with heavy eyelids and tears trickling down. His wife didn't want to be in the same sleeping bag with him anymore. It was over. The beginning of the end. Or was it the end of the beginning?

Cosmo shut his eyes and poofed up a green sleeping bag. The act burned in his wrist to do it. "Well, uh, goodnight Wanda." He lay it on the ground and got into it without meeting his wife's gaze.

Wanda gulped and poofed a pink sleeping bag, which she slipped into quickly. "Yeah, goodnight Cosmo."

The two-person sleeping bag drifted to the floor between them.

Cosmo clutched his sleeping blanket in his hands as tears he didn't want started to trickle onto the ground. Tears turned to weeping, weeping turned to sobbing, and sobbing turned to shaking.

And Wanda knew.

Cosmo could never cry without Wanda knowing. She wanted so bad to float over to him, wrap her arms around him from behind and tell him that everything was going to be ok. She wanted to hold him all through the night, no matter who or what tried to pull them apart. "Cosmo…"

"Where is Turner?"

 _"Anti-Cosmo?"_

Cosmo and Wanda shot up in their sleeping bags to see three anti-fairies, specifically, their anti-fairies.

"Yeah, we wanna see him too!" Anti-Wanda yelled in an early defense.

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged uncertain glances. Should they let them in? They weren't exactly trustworthy, but they also had a hard time believing that even they would do something to Timmy while unconscious.

"Sure, he's in room R468. But if anything-"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "Despite our differences, we do care for Turner."

In Timmy's room…

 _Ok, if I can talk them into staying together and waiting for…say…six more months, I'm SURE I can get them to call it quits on the divorce. Oh wait…I'm still unconscious. That's an issue._

"He's in here Anti-Wanda, no, that's the food court. Foop, get your head out of the vending machine!" Anti-Cosmo desperately tried to control his family and usher them into the door without alerting any of the medical staff.

 _ANTI-FAIRIES?_

"Gosh, he's looks real bad Anti-Cosmo. Is he gonna be ok?" Anti-Wanda asked.

 _Stay calm, Timmy, they're not as bad as they seem. They're really actually kinda nice._

"I don't know Anti-Wanda. Turner is resilient though, I have faith that he will pull through."

Foop added, "Besides, his godparents can surely do something for his condition, right?"

 _Oh yeah! Why haven't they just poofed me awake and better?_

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't work. When a child is in a coma, any attempt at magic could alter his brain, personality, or worse."

 _NEVER MIND, NO MAGIC! NO MAGIC!_

"I hope he gets better real soon, he was always so darn funny," Anti-Wanda said with a smile.

 _Aw, thanks. I think I'm pretty funny too._

"Let's go, we have to get back to Anti-Fairy world now," Anti-Cosmo took his wife's hand and scooped up his son in his arms, despite the youngest anti-fairy's protests. "I do believe Timothy will pull through this."

 _I sure hope so. I wish you'd send someone else in, I hate being alone with my thoughts. It's scary._

The door shut behind the anti-fairies, but a large hand opened it again. "Turner?"

 _Jorgen?_

"It's worse than I thought…" Jorgen sat down in the too-small chair in front of the young boy. "Can you hear me, Turner?"

 _Yeah._

"I'll talk to you like you can hear me, ok?" Jorgen pulled out a list and skimmed it. "Well, we don't seem to be in the middle of any dispute from any stupid wish you made, so we're on good terms!"

 _Gee, I can't tell you how great that makes me feel._

"Look, I know what's going on with Cosmo and Wanda isn't easy for you, and I know you know, if you can even hear me," Jorgen said. His face fell as he explained. "I'm going to try to prolong the process as much as possible, if there's anyone who can help the resolve their differences, it's you."

 _Oh, yeah. Put it all on the unconscious fifth grader._

"You see," Jorgen began. He started fondling with his wand. Explaining _this_ to godkids was the hardest part of his job. "When two fairies want a divorce, they simply poof up the papers and sign them. The whole process takes about five minutes, unless they have godchildren."

 _Jorgen, stop. I don't want to hear this._

"If the divorce goes through, you and Poof will go into shared custody. It's standard in Fairy World. You would continue living at your house, obviously, but Wanda and Cosmo would take turns granting you wishes. Poof would most likely be with which ever godparent wasn't with you."

 _Wait, Poof? No way, Jorgen. Poof needs to be with me. I'm his big-brother, he needs me. I won't let that happen._

Jorgen shook his head. "Until you wake up, I have to proceed as normal. You have to wake up. It may be the only chance to save their marriage."

 _Jorgen, I have a reputation: I make irresponsible wishes, I'm adorable and have kept my fairies for a long time, and mess things up. How the heck can I do this, I'm not even CONCIOUS!_

After waiting a brief moment, Jorgen stood up and went to the door. "Get well soon Turner, my job is boring without you."

 _I'll bet, and a lot calmer too. Bye, Jorgen._


	4. The Enemies Have Arrived!

Wanda sat in the chair inside the waiting room. Life's turn was taking a toll on her. Her hair was a mess, she was hungry, she needed sleep, she was scared, she was upset, and a tad bitter. She raised her wand and poofed herself clean and tidy, but nothing could be done for her mood. She was in the mood that hits teenage girls when they have nothing to do, their friends won't text them back, and everyone on the internet is either mean or grammatically incorrect. She was grumpy, you could say.

Which is why _that_ voice was the last one she wanted to hear.

"WANDA, DEAR, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Oh _no._

There were few voices that bugged Wanda as much as that one. Most annoyed her, but this one wrestled and sliced up her nerves. This voice in particular bugged Wanda. This voice made her cringe.

"Hello, Mama Cosma," Wanda said flatly.

Mama Cosma floated over to her daughter-in-law (and she used that word as lightly as possible) with a 'sweet' grin across her face. "Lovely to see you, how've you been?"

Wanda had known Mama Cosma for too many years to not know what she was getting at. "Cosmo's with Poof at the cafeteria getting us all something to eat. Yes, we're divorcing, as I'm sure he's told you. Yes, I know you're thoroughly pleased with this outcome."

Mama Cosmo paid no mind to Wanda's harshness. She also carefully did _not_ mention how she had to have CPR when she heard about the divorce, and shortly after threw a party. "Dear, I came to see you!"

"Look," Wanda started, as blunt as could be. "Timmy is a _coma,_ and we don't know if he'll wake up. I'm going through a divorce, and–"

"He'll pull through, he'll pull through! Now, I'd like to introduce you to the divorce lawyer!"

The moment the cloud of sparkles disappeared, many things happened. Cosmo entered with Poof, Wanda had a mini-heart attack, and Juandissimo's shirt came off.

"I'm going back to bed."

Juandissimo was grinning like a maniac, to put it lightly and kindly. "Wanda, my love!" He exclaimed in his thick-Spanish accent with eyes of red hearts. He zoomed over to Wanda and took her hand, a gesture she was used to by now. She rolled her eyes as he went on, "When I heard you were divorcing this moron, I was elated! My heart–"

Whether or not the next action was caused my Cosmo's lack of IQ, or husbandly-instinct that was barely erased, we'll never know. But, he did it, and the action flattened the sound in the room to nothing.

"Hey!" Cosmo got between Juandissimo and Wanda, breaking their hands apart. He looked as menacing as he could without shapeshifting. "Stay away from my wife!"

See? Silence.

Wanda's mind was far from blank, it was love-struck, lovesick, shocked, in awe, and a whole other can of emotions. Cosmo called her his wife, which was technically still true, but _still._ Instinct or not, he cared enough to step in like that.

Cosmo was _horrified._ He now had Wanda staring blankly at him, Mama Cosmo and Juandissimo glaring at him, and Poof with tears in his eyes! Even doing the right thing he was doing the wrong thing, making it look like he meant to do the wrong thing when he meant to do the right thing and did the right thing, but…but…ACK! This hurt his brain! See, this is why he stayed away from thinking!

"Uh, I mean…" Cosmo yanked the collar of his shirt and started to sweat. "I…think…I hear Timmy calling me!" He poofed away faster than Wanda had ever seen before, taking Poof with him for moral support.

"What's this about, Mama Cosma?" Wanda's head was starting to give her a dull pain as she sank into the waiting room chair.

Mama Cosma poofed up the biggest, tallest, and possibly most dangerous pile of papers Wanda had ever seen. The shadow it cast was enough to block out Wanda's vision of the whole waiting room. "Just a few papers for you to sign, dear."

"Wonderful."

#

"Timmy?" Cosmo peeked into the hospital room of his godson, a little disappointed to see that he was in the same state as before. "Heh, I'm hiding from Mama."

 _Oh, of course. Why WOULDN'T Mama Cosma pick now to show up? When I wake up, I'm gonna sit everyone down and explain I need a vacation._

Cosmo led Poof by the hand in with him. "Hey, Timmy, I need to talk to you. I did something really stupid, and I know I do that a lot, but this time I really messed up." Sitting down in the metal folding chair next to Timmy's bed, he pulled Poof onto his lap.

 _Uh, sure. I can't offer much advice but go ahead. What did you do?"_

Cosmo uttered out a shaking, nervous laugh. "Heh, well, Mama brought Juandissimo, and he went near Wanda, so I got between them, and I told him to get away from my wife, and now everyone thinks…yeah." He hung his head low, ashamed of his incident, while Timmy was elated inside.

 _Really? Cosmo, you're the best! This means you still love her! HA! We're gonna make it, I was RIGHT! Man, being this right feels good._

Cosmo sniffed, his head still hanging low. "Timmy, can I tell you a secret? A tippy-toppy top secret?" He grasped his wand tightly. Thankfully, Poof had fallen asleep in his arms, so he could tell Timmy his secret without his son overhearing. After all, this secret was so HUGE that he didn't even want Poof to hear it.

 _Uh, sure. What's up?_

Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck, his hands clammy and shaking. He was nervous just telling his godson, how could he ever tell Wanda? It was his plan to tell Wanda eventually, wasn't it? "Well, the thing is…"

 _You can tell me, Cosmo. It's fine. No one's gonna call you stupid or anything. I'm your best friend, remember?_

"…I sorta, maybe, kinda…"

"…still love Wanda."


	5. Cupid Can't Cure Conflict

**A/N: This uses part of the dialogue from the episode Just the Two of Us, which I do not own.**

Cupid, from his headquarters, was in shambles.

"I'm will kill Turner if he doesn't make it through this!" Cupid screeched, pounding his head on his desk. "My top fairy couple is getting a divorce, and the one person who can fix it is UNCONCIOUS!"

"Uh, sir?" One of Cupid's soldiers piped up from beside the heart-shaped desk. "We have an update on the Cosmo and Wanda situation."

Cupid twiddled his thumbs like knitting needles. "And?"

The soldier handed Cupid some papers. "Mama Cosma and Juandissimo have taken control of the situation. They've delivered divorce papers to Wanda."

After Cupid was done spitting out his coffee, the soldier went on. "Timmy is still unconscious, and Cosmo has made no move to halt the divorce."

"This is not good, not good!" Cupid stood up and started pacing like a madman in the air. This was his top couple. No other pair in all of Fairy World was as in love as those too. They were his main selling point, he pointed to them for all newly-engaged couples as proof marriage could work! He would be ruined! "Ok, I've got to visit Timmy and try to snap him out of this!"

Cupid could, of course, just shoot them both with his love arrows, sip his coffee and call it a day. UNFORTNATELY, it was against Da Rules to do that to a couple considering a divorce. Jorgen mentioned something about 'unethical' and 'the death of free will' or some garbage like that.

Honestly.

#

Wanda hated paper.

In all forms.

Paper-paper. Paper cups, paper plates, paper towels, if it had to do with paper, she hated it. Especially if it was paper that had divorce junk written all over it. That was her least favorite kind of paper.

She sighed as she walked into Timmy's room. She had just gotten done with splitting things up between her and Cosmo, other than the custody arrangement of Timmy and Poof. Juandissimo and Mama Cosma were wonderfully un-helpful, as always.

"Hey, Sport." Wanda smiled weakly at her godson. Seeing him lying there was like a kick to the gut; she wanted him awake. She missed his laugh, the way he begged and pleaded with her to let him and Cosmo do stupid things–

Wait.

That was over.

She would never see Timmy and Cosmo play together again. Sure, they would till do it, but she wouldn't be there. The three of them, the trio, was over.

Tears were already falling down her face when she rubbed her godson's shoulder. "Hey, Sport."

 _Wanda? Man, I wish I could tell you what Cosmo just told me! He still loves you!_

"I miss you," Wanda admitted. She had tried so hard to push all of this away, but now it just hurt. She wanted her godson back. It was like blunt-trauma, no longer sharp and stinging, but still agony. "I'm sorry. Timmy, I really am. I hate doing this to you, but it's just…I don't know. The divorce, I don't even know anymore, but I know Cosmo wants it."

 _WAIT, WHAT? Wanda, you're smarter than that! He still loves you! If I could throw up I would, this is too mushy. You all owe me big-time for this when I wake up._

Wanda shook off her tears. No more crying in front of her godson, just in case he could hear her. "Don't worry about it, Sport. You'll still get to see both of us, and we'll still have fun together, right?"

 _You know, even though I KNOW this divorce is NOT going to happen, yeah. We would have fun._

Before Wanda could move any one direction towards feeling better or worse, there was a _poof_ behind her. While she couldn't see it, she had a strange, sixth-sense that it was…heart-shaped.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

"Oh, wonderful."

 _You and me both, Wanda. You and me both._

#

Cupid sat across from Cosmo and Wanda, staring them down in what he hoped was a menacing gaze. He decided that if Timmy was so unconscious he couldn't even respond (which was highly disappointing), then he would just have to fix this mess himself.

"Ok, you two, what's going on? I've had sixty-eight coffees _today,_ and that would be an actual problem if I wasn't used to coffee!" Cupid's eye twitched as he screamed, scaring Cosmo a little.

"Are you sure you're used to it?" Wanda asked from his office chair. She looked around, and her cheeks gained a rosy hue at all the hearts, glitter, and general color scheme of Cupid's office.

Cupid sucked in a long breath. "I'm fine. Now, why are you two getting a divorce?"

Cosmo wasn't going to answer that.

Wanda, seeing Cosmo's' hesitance, decided to take one for the team that no longer existed. "Well, we've fought a lot in the past couple years, and I just think it would be better for us and for the kids."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cupid floated up, carrying a hard glare on his face. "The first one may be true, but the second one is NOT! Do you think if Timmy was awake, he'd be ok with this?"

Wanda didn't want to think about Timmy.

Cupid slapped his forehead at the silence and tried again. "Ok, just…listen to me. You two have been together for ten thousand years, right? And you're going to get a divorce _now_?!"

Cosmo's eyes shot open at the memory that invaded his mind.

 _"Cosmo, stop! I've been with you for more than ten thousand years. If I wanted to leave, don't you think I'd have left by now?"_

"You…you said…" Cosmo couldn't even get the words about from beside Wanda. "…if you had wanted to leave me, you…you would've left by now." He tried to keep the tears that were welling up in his eyes from spilling out onto his face, but they fell without his permission.

Wanda was suffering blow after blow of guilt. _How does Timmy feel? How does Cosmo feel? How does Poof feel? Well, maybe I don't feel so good, either!_

Cupid, however, saw hope. Agony in this case equaled hope. Cosmo was the weaker of the two, and Cupid had a sneaking suspicion he didn't want that divorce. "Cosmo, do you want to divorce Wanda?"

Why was Wanda's breath shallow? Why was her heart pounding? Why did she want to cry?

Cosmo didn't even look at his wife beside him, he just started down at the carpet. "I…I…don't know."

Wanda poofed out of the room in a mess of tears.

Cosmo followed suit, sensing she had gone back to the waiting room.

"Uhm," Cupid wondered aloud. "You know, this is really unprofessional, I don't even know if I fixed anything!"

Back in the waiting room, Cosmo searched with blood pumping like fire in his veins for his wife. "Wanda?" he called out. He spotted her in a nearby hallway, trying to get away without facing frightening truths.

Wanda attempted to poof somewhere else, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her from any movement. "Cosmo, please, don't do this," she pleaded. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Why not? Wanda, we have to talk. I may not know a lot of stuff, but I know you're upset. You…you can still talk to me." He offered a small smile, then his eyes followed her frame down to her hand.

 _Don't do it, Cosmo. That is a very, very stupid idea._

Cosmo reached down and took her hand in his.

Wanda was really blushing far too much recently.

No. No. Wanda was _not_ going to give in that easily!

She jerked to face him with blazing, bloodshot eyes that pierce him like a boiling knife. "Cosmo, do you want to know why I'm upset? I'm upset because of _you._ I just want to get this divorce and move ON WITH MY LIFE!"

Cosmo was startled back, ripping his hand from hers. The tears on his face flowed freely, falling down his face onto the floor. His wife didn't love him anymore. "I…I'm sorry…" he struggled to make full sentences through his sobs, and as Wanda tried to break in, he kept going.

"Cosmo, I'm…I didn't mean…" she hated seeing him cry like that, and now it was all her fault. Why had she been so harsh? She didn't mean it like that!

 _What have I done?_

Cosmo shook his head. "No…it's ok...we'll get the divorce if that's…if it's really want you want. I'm sorry for bothering you for ten thousand years. I never really deserved you." He let out a sad laugh that shattered what was left of Wanda's heart. "I guess…I guess you finally figured it out."

"No, Cosmo, I–"

It was too late.

He poofed away in a cloud of tearful, damp smoke.

Wanda broke down and sobbed.


	6. Welcome, Melody Shimmer

Cosmo had a mission. He was going to talk to his wife. He was a man. He was tired of this divorce nonsense, he wanted his wife back, and he knew they could fix their problems. He was tough, resilient, and had a good head on his shoulders.

At least, that's what his 5-second Massive Confidence DVD told him.

Poof was with Mama Cosma, so he had the whole afternoon to talk to his still-wife.

 _Just open your mouth and push the words out. It's very simple._

Wanda was downstairs in the cafeteria, and that's where he was headed. That's where everything would be solved. That's where his problems (well, his marital ones) would end.

He pressed the button for the elevator and waited.

How far was he even planning to take this? Was he just going to go down there and demand they work things out, or just apologize for the earlier incident? He wanted the divorce gone. He wanted his wife back, he knew that much.

The elevator dinged like a bird chirp, and the doors peeled back.

Melody Shimmer floated inside the elevator.

"Cosmo?!" Melody's voice reached astronomical pitches as she looked at him. "Cosmo, you're here!"

They were both flung back as she hugged him like a rag doll, nestling her head in his neck. "Cosmo, I've missed you!"

Cosmo had to rewind.

 _Uh, Melody…Melody…_

 _WAIT._

 __"Melody? Melody Shimmer?" He checked. They crashed against the waiting room wall, and she landed laying on his lap.

Melody giggled with the voice of a child's toy, playful and light. "Yup, it's me! Have ya missed me?"

Cosmo smiled slightly down at the woman in his lap as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah, sure! What happened to…uh…Marsh?"

Melody fluffed her already teased and blow-dried orchid garden of hair. "Oh, we divorced. How's your life been?"

Cosmo grinned. "Well, I have a god kid, Timmy, he's in a coma, I have a son, Poof, and I have a wife, but we're getting a divorce."

Melody noticed how his countenance had shifted from elated to melancholy several times during his sentence. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your god kid, Cos."

Cosmo smiled softly at the free-lance writer in his lap. Contrary to popular belief, Wanda was not Cosmo's only girlfriend. Before the Fairy Academy, there had been Melody. Melody was sweet, kind, and dumb. She had fallen head-over-heels in love with Cosmo until Marsh came along, dangled his wealth on front of her and whisked her away to a mansion.

"Thanks. So, why did you come?" Cosmo asked. He was getting a little uncomfortable at the position they were in, but wasn't about to push her off.

Melody laughed. "Silly, I came to see you! I've missed you!"

" _Ahem."_

The two fairies in the very compromising position turned to find Wanda, looking anything but happy.

Cosmo's cheeks looked like a canvas for a child who only had access to a red crayon. "Uh…hi, Wanda. How's everything going?" He gave her a half-smile while Melody unhelpfully made no move to get up from his lap. She thought it was pretty comfortable.

Wanda glared at the woman whose name she didn't know but probably wouldn't like. "Cosmo, who's _this?"_ She spat out the last word with a force that hurt her lips.

Melody floated up to Wanda and stuck out her well-manicured hand. "Hi, I'm Melody! You must be Wanda, it's great to meet you!"

Wanda ignored Melody's offer of friendship. "Cosmo, I'm going to _kill_ you," she muttered through clenched teeth. Did he honestly expect her to believe that nothing was going on between him and his ex? Who was actually by most standards beautiful? And now that Wanda was thinking about it, she remembered that Melody was a celebrated author back in Fairy World.

Wanda hated, HATED to admit it, but Melody was pretty. While she guessed they were the same age, Melody had not aged, still appearing twenty-something with perfect skin. Their shirts were identical, except that hers was fuchsia.

Cosmo, from the wall, wasn't averse to the situation before him. He was stupid, but he wasn't _that_ stupid. He could tell Wanda was jealous, or at the very least ticked off. "Sorry, Wanda, this is Melody, she's my ex-girlfriend." Oh yeah, he was gonna play this card as long as it would last. "Wow, Wanda, I've never seen your eye twitch like that."

Wanda immediately closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No sense in getting upset. "What brings you here, Melody?"

Melody swooped down to Cosmo's side, who appeared pretty happy at the moment, and grabbed his arm. "I came to see my favorite ex-boyfriend! That is…" Whether or not Melody was just oblivious or very conniving, we'll never know. "…if you don't mind."

The ball was in Wanda's court.

She failed to notice Cosmo's big, green eyes looking at her full of anticipation and hope, instead trying to burn Melody to ashes with pure anger. "No. No, that's fine. You two have fun."

With one last glare sent Melody's way, Wanda poofed off.

 _She left._

Cosmo couldn't believe it. The same woman who used to rip up pictures of the Tooth Fairy that even came into their mailbox just left him with his ex-girlfriend.

 _Well, fine! If she doesn't care, then neither do I!_

Cosmo wasn't going to do anything, of course. He was still married. But if he wanted to have a fun-filled day hanging out with a good friend of his, then so be it!

Cosmo floated up next to his ex, smiling kindly. "Melody, I just have to check on Timmy, then we can go have some fun!"

Melody liked that plan. "Sure! See ya!" She gave him a tight hug, then poofed away.

Cosmo was in a good mood as he entered Timmy's room, but it crashed like a racecar as soon as he saw his godson. "Hey, Timmy," he greeted in a sober tone.

 _…one-thousand, five-hundred, sixty–oh, hey, Cosmo! What's up?_

Cosmo twiddled his thumbs and sat across from Timmy's bed. "Well, my old girlfriend visited! You'd like her, Timmy, she's really nice. We're spending the day together!"

Now, if Timmy was awake, Cosmo would be in some deep, deep trouble right about now.

 _WHAT?! Cosmo, you…you...gah! We had this thing almost figured out! You two were seeing Cupid, you still loved Wanda, what the heck happened? Man, even in a COMA I can't escape this stuff!_

Cosmo poofed up a small snapshot of him and Melody to show Timmy. "See? We dated before the Fairy Academy. She was always so nice to me, we loved all the same things, and she's really pretty!" Cosmo gazed at the picture, smiling fondly at the picture before a shape knife of guilt got him in the gut.

 _Cosmo, remember, you love WAND, my godmother. Oh boy, I'm gonna be sick. You all owe me BIG time for this!_

"Uh, never mind." He shoved the picture into his pocket. "I'll be back later, Timmy. Wake up soon, please?" He reached over and gave his godson a warm hug.

 _I'm trying, Cosmo. This isn't very fun for me. I've figured out the deeper meaning behind the Pythagorean Theorem, I've learned a strategy for winning my new video game, and I've figured out three subplots to Crimson Chin. I'm so BORED._

Cosmo floated over to the door and waved. "Bye, Timmy!"

 _Bye, Cosmo._

Cosmo opened the door, left, shut it behind him, turned, and came face-to-face with his _very_ angry wife. "Wanda!" He exclaimed through a giddy and oblivious smile.

"Cosmo, I'm going–"

"Guess what?" Cosmo put his hands on her upper arms, swiping the breath from her without effort. "I've decided that, to make you happy…"

Wanda tried to go on, despite the fact that her face was feeling like a savannah at how close her husband was. "Cosmo, I want to know–"

"…I'm ok with the divorce!"

Wanda was stricken silent. "Wh…what?"

Cosmo pulled his arms away, a whimsical smile on his face as he twirled around the room in pure ignorant bliss. "Yeah! You want a divorce, and I've always wanted to make you happy, and if being married to me doesn't make you happy, then maybe you're right!"

Wanda glared through unrestrained rage. "I'm glad to see you're so _happy_ about it _._ "

Cosmo stopped his in-air ice skating and landed in front of her. "This is what you want, right?"

Wanda carefully, with moves executed by luck and precision alone, slipped a paper back into her pocket. "Uh, yeah, of course it's what I want."

Cosmo ignored the sting in his heart and smiled. "Gr-great! Well, I'm going to see Melody. Bye, Wanda!" Leaning forward, he gave his wife a quick and cordial hug before poofing away.

Wanda sighed.

Pulling the paper out, she first looked at it with despair and disappointment, but that morphed in an instant into hard, painful rage. She crumpled it up like it was Melody herself and slammed it on the ground.

 _Dear Cosmo,_

 _I'm sorry for everything. The truth is, I don't think I can live without you._

 _I want to go back to the old days, when it was you, me, Timmy and Poof, all having a fun time late into the night like we didn't have a care in the world. Well, I guess we really didn't have a care._

 _Timmy obviously wouldn't want this, and I can't bear the thought of doing something like this to him while he's unconscious. I want to work things out, Cosmo, but only if you want to._

 _I love you. I don't think I ever stopped, and I don't think I ever will._

 _Patiently waiting,_

 _Wanda._


	7. The Pressure is On

_"Wanda, I'm over here!" Cosmo teased, jumping out from a bush then hiding back behind it just in time._

 _Wanda rolled her eyes, but it was paired with an uncontainable grin. "Cosmo, you're impossible!"_

 _Timmy poked out his head from behind the house. "Waaaanda! I'm over here!"_

 _Wanda turned around just a second too late. "Timmy?"_

 _"Poof poof!" Poof opted to stay hidden in the tree, but joined in the teasing anyway._

 _Wanda smiled mischievously in the middle of the backyard, putting her hands behind her back an announcing in a whimsical tone, "Alright, I guess I'll just have to play this new Crimson Chin video game all by myself!"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _Within the second, Wanda found Timmy, Cosmo and Poof all on top of her. "Found you!"_

 _Their laughter didn't stop until two full minutes later, when everyone was exhausted and rolling around on the grass. "You…you guys are gonna drive me nuts!" Wanda's ability to speak returned slowly as she sat up. "Timmy, why don't you take Poof inside and get him cleaned up?"_

 _Timmy was in such a good mood he didn't even mind the brief chore. "Sure! Come on, Poof, let's see who can get there first!"_

 _Poof giggled, waving his rattle in the air. "Poof poof!" He poofed away in a burst of sparkles._

 _"Dang it!" Timmy was only a little annoyed as he took the long, non-magical way to his room, leaving Cosmo and Wanda alone._

 _"You tricked me," Cosmo giggled, poking Wanda in her stomach. "You haven't done that since…yesterday!"_

 _Wanda watched as her husband lay down in the grass, which was hot like a blanket from the sunshine beating down on it. It was July; water was needed like love, the top of everyone's head was boiling to the touch, and shade was either used to capacity or completely ignored._

 _Wanda was in love. Not just with Cosmo, but with her life._

 _Following his actions, she lay down next to him. "Cosmo? Do you think our life will always be this nice?"_

 _Cosmo nodded. "Uh huh! Of course, it will, as long as I have you, Timmy, Poof, and Philip!"_

 _Wanda sighed in bliss. That was all she needed to hear. "I love you, Cosmo."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"Ew, gross!" Timmy shouted. Wanda and Cosmo turned to face their godson, who was giggling and pointing at them with the cutest face._

 _Wanda poofed over to him before he could make a move, grabbing his arm gently. She wore a smirk as she spoke to her giggling godson. "Not so fast, Sport. Who's exactly gross?"_

 _Timmy broke out of her grasp and started running as fast as his legs would push him. "You'll have to catch me first!"_

 _Cosmo poofed on a track suit. "You're on!"_

"Ma'am?" A nurse forcibly dragged Wanda across the transparent pavement of her stroll down memory lane. "Sorry, but we need you to sign some more paperwork."

Wanda sighed, nodding silently.

She followed the nurse into up to the front desk...then down the hallway, past all the official papers. "Uh, isn't that where I sign everything?" Wanda asked.

A second nurse appeared out of what seemed to Wanda like thin air. "Nope, cause you're not signing paperwork!"

Both nurses turned to Wanda, tearing off their hats and smiling. The first squealed, "Guess who's missed you!?"

Wanda started laughing for the first time in days. "Swift? Chloe?" She couldn't even remember the last time they had all done something like that.

The three hugged tightly, and Wanda, for a moment, forget about the world around her and all its problems. "What are you guys doing here?"

Chloe, the second 'nurse' shrugged. "Our god kids both have a field trips and gave us part of the day off, our husbands are out somewhere doing something." Chloe puffed up her bubblegum blue hair and straightened her lavender top, dressing as a nurse could dishevel a person's wardrobe. "How're you, Wanda?"

Wanda's face fell slightly. "Not good, to be honest."

Swift flew over to her friend, patting her on the back. "Divorce has been rough on you, hasn't it?"

The three went into the waiting room, which Wanda had specially sealed off to alert them of anyone else coming in. "You could say that."

Chloe put her hands up. "Hold up. Do I have to go knock some sense into him and get him to accept the divorce?"

Wanda started laughing at her friend's protectiveness. "No, thanks though, Chloe. I actually..." she took a deep breath, taking her time with the confession. She didn't even like the way it sounded in her mouth, almost like she was speaking another language that she didn't understand. "...don't want a divorce."

Admitting it to her friends felt good, but at the same time…drowned her. Now it was real. It wasn't just some thought in her head, it was something she wanted. She wanted her husband back, she wanted him to hold her, dance with her, talk to her into the late hours of the night, everything. "I want him back." Her words were almost overshadowed by her sigh that she didn't mean to let out.

Swift smiled brightly. "That's great! So, what's the problem?"

Wanda started twiddling with her fingers as her friends sat next to her. She had met Chloe and Swift back in high school. They were known as the 'curls' since Wanda had one on top of her head, Chloe had one on the side, and Swift had one in Easter-egg purple in the back. "He...doesn't want it. And the divorce papers are coming any day."

Chloe raised her glowing wand in the air. "You want me to call Cupid? He owes me a favor."

Wanda sighed. "That won't help, love arrows are forbidden during divorce, remember?"

Chloe sighed. "Oh yeah. Well, is there anything else you can do?"

 _Uh oh_ , Swift thought. She watched carefully as Wanda tried to hide a mischievous but apprehensive look. Her eyes shifted like they were looking for something and he hands shook. "Wanda…" Swift warned. "What do you have planned?"

"What?"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice try, but we know you have _something_ planned. Spill."

"I've got to get Melody out of the picture…" Wanda muttered, half to herself and half as an answer to her friends' queries. Seeing that they were about to ask for details, she filled the empty conversation space, "How long can you guys stay?"

Swift looked her up and down, not sure whether to leave the issue be or press. A quick glance with Chloe told her to let her best friend be, she had enough stress already. "Just a few hours," Swift replied. "My god kid, Molly, asked if I would be back by lunch, and I said yes."

Chloe nodded. "Same here, I've gotta take Jasmine down to the park later. How's Timmy, anyway?"

Wanda sighed. "He's still unconscious, the doctors don't know when..." Wanda tried to hold back a few tears that she didn't ask for. "...he might not wake up. If he doesn't, well, it'll be up to his parents what to do."

Swift and Chloe shared uneasy glances. "We're sorry, Wanda. I hope everything works out ok." Swift put a gentle hand on hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Things will work out."

Chloe nodded with confidence radiating off her face. "I know they will."

Wanda smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Wanda!" Cosmo shouted from nowhere.

Wanda's smile was bright for a moment...but Melody whisked it way by mere presence. "Oh...hi, Cosmo. Melody."

Melody waved. "Hi! Sorry, we were watching cartoons."

Wanda shot a scowl in Melody's direction. Who knew a purple-haired fairy could be so _annoying?!_

Down the hall, Poof was in a good mood. He had a cookie in his hand, he had just woken up from a nap, and he may or may not have hidden some crucial divorce papers to prolonged the process.

Tee hee.

Poof flew into the waiting room like a bird on a Sunday morning, then halted like a truck at a red-light.

Who were these people?

"Poof?" Like any child would, he looked to his mother in the face of abnormality and madness. It didn't stop him from taking a bite of his cookie, however, which never failed to calm him down. Chocolate-chip dipped in ganache. His favorite.

Wanda smiled down at her son. "Hi, sweetie." Floating over to him, she scooped him up and carried him to her friends. "Guys, this is Poof."

Swift waved. "Hi, Poof! Wanda, he's darling!"

"He's adorable!" Chloe gently tickled Poof, making him giggle. The same baby who could play Timmy's video games knew how to draw a crowd, and keep it need be.

Wanda grinned. "Poof, this is Aunt Swift and Aunt Chloe."

Cosmo had his eyes glued to his wife. Why was he staring at her? She was holding their kid. She had done that so many times at home, in the early hours of morning and late at night. So, why now, was he drawn to her like a child drawn to chocolate?

"Uh, heh…" Cosmo's shaking became apparent, and everyone started staring at him like he was growing another head. "I…I'm gonna say hi to Timmy! Yeah, that's a great idea!"

He poofed away, leaving Wanda to wonder if he would ever look at her like that again.

#

A few hours later…

 _Ok, next, things to tell Wanda when I wake up. Tell her that she shouldn't divorce Cosmo, tell her she's the best ever, tell her I want a theme park, and that she's gotta get Melody to take a hike._

 _Dang, I'm BORED. What do unconscious people do all the time?_

 _I can feel stuff, I guess. I can kind of feel pressure when Wanda holds me hand or when Cosmo rubs my shoulder, and I can hear people, so that's good. But I just wanna wake UP. I miss Wanda, I even miss her nagging me. I miss Cosmo and playing video games with him until I had school. I miss playing tag with Poof._

 _I miss them._

 _I miss my family._

 _Everyone in my family; my mom, my dad, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. I miss AJ and Chester. I miss Vicky, Tootie, the Pixies and Anti-Fairies. I miss Jorgen, Mama Cosmo, Big Daddy and Binky. I miss the Crimson Chin. I miss Trixie and Tad and Chad._

 _I miss everyone._

"TURNER!"

 _Jorgen? Well, I did miss you. How've ya been?_

Jorgen looked out the window of the hospital room, scraping a chair against the tile floor in frantic panic. He turned to Timmy, his eyes jumping around like bouncy balls. He was feeling the all the dread and anxiety about the situation for himself _and_ Timmy. "Turner, we have a situation. The divorce papers, they're…" he gulped. Why did he feel like Timmy could actually hear him? He wished he couldn't, then telling him this wouldn't be like ripping the kid's heart out. "…coming. The custody arrangement was approved."

 _No. No, Jorgen, tell me you're lying. Please, I…I have to fix this! I've saved the universe multiple times, but I can't fix my godparents' marriage?! What the heck!_

"I have to tell them tomorrow, then they will…poof up the papers and sign them. Unless you wake up within the next twenty-four hours, it may be too late." Jorgen looked away from the young boy as if he could see him. This was the worst part of his job after taking fairies from kids.

 _No. This won't happen. I'm going to wake up, and I'm going to fix this. I have to, Jorgen. I have to wake up._

 _I can't let them._

 _I won't._


	8. Time is Dwindling

Mama Cosma sat.

And sat.

"Oh, where _is_ that girl?! I told her to meet at eleven, I don't have all night!" Mama Cosma yelled, more or less at her mint watch. Honestly, she had a life, she didn't have time to wait for young women who couldn't be bothered to show up on time.

Mama Cosma stopped her inner rant when she spotted a pastel rose cloud in the hallway. "Finally, you're here!" She put her hands on her hips. "You're the one who wanted money, why am I waiting for you?"

The woman floated over to Mama Cosma out of the cloud. "Uh, because you need me? Now pay up, I don't have all night."

Mama Cosma took a few glances around, then begrudgingly handed over a fat wad of $1000. "Here, I hope you spend it all in one place."

"Thanks."

Pointing an angry finger at the woman, Mama Cosma warned, "Remember, I need you to make sure the divorce goes through. Distract Cosmo with whatever you have, I've never been this close!"

"Yeah, yeah. This better be worth it, Cosma, hanging out with your son isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Mama Cosma rolled her eyes. "No one is to hear of this, alright?"

Melody tilted her head, eyes of crimson shining beneath her lavender locks. Her voice was smooth and cold, frigid and clean. "Of course. Have I ever lied to you?"

#

"Hey, Sport," Wanda greeted, wandering into the hospital room that night, her eyes itching with lack of sleep. It was nighttime, her body knew that, so why wasn't she sleeping?

Seeing the tubes and wires poking in and out of her godson still made her sick… "I… I suppose Jorgen talked to you about the divorce?"

 _Yeah, and I'm not happy about it._

"I'm sorry, you know." A small tear slipped down Wanda's cheek and landed on the arm of the chair. She could barely cry anymore, she had nothing left in her. She was exhausted from spending the last night crying, bawling into her pillow and couldn't do it anymore. "Timmy, I don't think I want the divorce."

 _YES! Wanda, that's great! You're all driving me nuts with this stuff, but that's great!_

"I just don't know how to tell Cosmo."

 _Really?_

 _Oh. My. GOSH! You people are crazy! How am I supposed to fix this? I can't even relax when I'm UNCONCIOUS. What do I have to do to get a break, go on vacation in Singapore with my parents?_

Wanda pulled a picture out of her pocket, worn and torn, ripped and faded from being pulled at and stuffed. It was a snapshot of her, Cosmo, Poof and Timmy all at the park, smiling at the camera like all they could ever want in life was right there. "Timmy, you've got to wake up soon. The divorce is going through tomorrow, and I need someone to help Poof through it, I don't think I'll be able to." She wiped her eyes, and her head hung low. "I've given up, Timmy. It's no use."

 _Ok, this has gone far enough. I'm going to wake up NOW._

 _Now._

 _Ok...three, two, one, NOW!_

 _Well, that didn't work._

"You'll still love me, right, Sport? You won't be mad at me?" While she knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him, just getting the question, the worry, the problem out in the open made her feel a thousand times lighter. Like checking off a box on a to-do list. One less problem.

 _Wanda, of course I'll still love you._

"I've gotta go, Timmy. I have to get some sleep before signing the papers tomorrow, so..." Her voice was glum and emotionless, the tone of someone who had given up, content to let themselves be knocked out in the ring. She was done. She had exited the race via the audience, letting someone else take gold. She was a quitter, and this time she wasn't even going to fight it.

 _Aw, come on! I don't wanna go into shared godchild custody, even the name sounds like prison. Besides, do you think_ just _Cosmo taking care of me is a good idea?_

"I'll come visit later, sweetie, alright?" She smiled softly at her godson. "Love you, Sport." bending down, she gave him a quick kiss on her forehead before poofing out of the room in a tear-stained cloud.

 _This is really starting to depress me. How am I supposed to fix this? I haven't been able to wake up for the past weeks, so how can I wake myself up by tomorrow morning?_

 _I can't. I'll just have to accept my parents' divorce–_

 _WAIT A MINUTE DID I JUST SAY PARENTS?_

 _I... I guess I did._

 _Maybe…maybe it's not so strange, they've been like my parents in more ways than one for so long. I love them like my parents._

 _I won't let them. I'm going to wake up. No matter what, I'm going to wake up and stop them from divorcing. I'll do it._

 _Right?_

#

Cosmo sat in the waiting room. It had become like a second home in the past weeks, they had barely even been in Timmy's room. He missed it like one longs for an old home after moving; craving something that was once the norm.

Cosmo twiddled and fondled his tie. It was from Wanda, for their 1,348th anniversary. He had rarely worn anything else.

There was no going back. He wanted her to be happy, and if this would make her happy...then, well, so be it. For once, for once in his life, he was going to be the one to make the sacrifice. _He_ was going to be the smart one. The hero. The brave one. He was going to surrender what he wanted for her happiness.

He loved Wanda with all his heart, he always had and always would.

 _'If you love something, set it free'_

Cosmo never really liked that saying. He had even told Wanda that he didn't like it once, many, _many_ years ago...

 _"Wanda?" Cosmo spoke up after a near hour-long silence._

 _Wanda turned to her husband. "What?"_

 _He twiddled his fingers in bed, his stomach in knots so tight he thought he might be sick. How was he supposed to say this? "Uh…I just…do I have to...will I ever have to let you go?"_

 _Wanda nearly dropped her brush. "Cosmo, sweetie, what are you talking about?" The mere idea left her stomach in knots. Why was he asking such a ridiculous question?_

 _"Well, I mean…" Cosmo stuttered, watching his wife climb into bed next to him. "…my mama once told me that if you love something, you have to set it free." He looked up from the sheets to his wife, whose expression he could neither read nor understand. "Would you mind if I don't let you go?"_

 _Wanda smiled softly, her nervous energy settling back down from her heart. They were alright. "Cosmo, I'm counting on it."_

 _He grinned back at her, biting his bottom lip and shaking his head at the strangeness of the motto. "I don't like that saying."_

 _Leaning forward to place a slow kiss on his lips, she had to agree. "Neither do I, Cosmo."_

"C-Cosmo?" Wanda's voice broke through his daydream.

He looked up at her. They were alone. When was the last time that had happened? "Uh, hey, what is it?"

Wanda refused to meet his gaze, not that she could if she wanted to, he was looking just as far away as she was. "I was just wondering, I just..." Why couldn't she say it? Three simple words, how hard could it be? She had said it before to him countless, infinite times, this was just one more time.

She floated down to him, and her face heated up so bad she nearly thought she was having a fever from the stress. "Cosmo?"

Cosmo's head shot up. His wife...she was mere inches from him. "Ye-Yeah?" Why were his hands shaking? Why was he sweating? Why was his heart pounding so hard he could hear it, like when all is silent in an old TV show and you can hear the static?

She sucked in a breath. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. Timmy as still in a coma, her heart was in five different places, and her mind was totally scattered and scrambled from the last weeks. "Cosmo, how...what...I..."

If it had been any other day, Cosmo would've commented how odd it was for Wanda to be the one with the putting-words-together problem. "Wanda...what is it?" Wow, he actually put a sentence together. How did that happen?

Wanda shut her eyes, thrust her hands forward and grasped his hands tightly. She could feel his shock, his hands were tense and clammy, and he nearly pulled away, but she grasped them that much tighter. "I... I think I..."

 _She's... no. She's not...is she?_

Cosmo's heart was stomping in his throat. "Wanda, I feel...I also..."

She both looked up, green and pink eyes locking.

They both breathed in.

"I still–"

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

Wanda's intruder alarm was going off, and not a moment later a nurse barreled into the hallway.

"You need to come here! Timmy is convulsing, he may be waking up."

Wanda wrenched her hands from Cosmo's without another glance. They poofed to their human forms, thankfully the nurse had not noticed anything.

They crashed into the hospital room, where Timmy's heart monitor was dropping and rising like a roller coaster. "Is he awake?" Wanda breathed. She reached for her husband's arm, but even in her state of raw panic she couldn't bring herself to grab it.

The doctor leaned over Timmy and the equipment surrounding him. "We don't know yet."

 _Guys?! I don't know what's happening...I feel weird, I... I'm scared, help me! Guys, I don't like it! I can hear you, help me! Things hurt, everything HURTS!_


	9. Save Us

The doctor's hands worked nimbly, checking here and there as Timmy's heart monitor tossed around Cosmo and Wanda's nerves.

"He's…his heart is not responding well," the doctor muttered under his breath, as if he were the only one in the room.

Wanda's heart stopped in sync with her godson's. "What's wrong with him?" Her eyes, fixed to the monitor, clouded with crimson over winter pink.

Cosmo trembled at his godson convulsing. "Timmy?"

The heart monitor went up.

Down.

Up.

Up.

Down.

The doctor sucked in a breath, for the monitor did not raise.

"Timmy!" Wanda's heart stopped with Timmy's as she collapsed to his side. "Timmy, WAKE UP!"

The heart monitor did not budge.

Cosmo rushed to his godson's side. "Timmy, wake up! Come on, no, no!"

The doctor grabbed the defibrillator panels and shoved Cosmo and Wanda out of the way. "Clear!" He jolted Timmy's chest, Wanda's sobs racketing in the room. She clutched her husband's tear-stained shirt.

"Clear!"

Down.

Down.

Down.

Up.

The room refused to budge an atom.

No one breathed.

 _Beep…beep…beep…_

The heart monitor rose and fell in a melody reminiscent of piano music, at least in the ears of the group.

Timmy would make it…for the night.

The doctor stared at Timmy, his own breath ragged and choking. "He's ok. Nurse, I want him under close surveillance for the rest of the night."

"Yes, doctor."

Wanda could not speak. Her son, her first son, had almost _died._ Her petty fights and bickers with Cosmo seemed so small and insignificant compared to the idea, the notion, the thought of losing her child forever. Forever. She would never see him smile, never see him laugh, never ride a roller coaster with him again. They would get a new godchild and be forced to move on, without him.

"Cosmo…we almost lost him."

"I know."

"I'm worried."

"Me too."

They sat for eternity, eyes on their godson, the child they had almost lost.

"Wanda?" Cosmo asked after a few hours of silence. His eyes itched with lack of sleep and his shoulder ached to shift, but the recent crisis moved him to take life more seriously, the fleeting existence hanging in dangerous balance of each moment. "I…I know that we were going to sign the divorce papers tomorrow morning, but, I was thinking…" he gulped hard, his eyes shaking and shuddering as he clamped them down. If he couldn't see her, he could pretend that she wasn't there. "…maybe we could call off the divorce?"

No response.

He looked to his left, where Wanda had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled, a small tear running down his face.

For one more night, she was his wife.

#

The next morning, when the sun still struggled to heave itself over the horizon, Wanda's weary eyes begrudgingly lifted open. Something was off, she noticed. She felt…happy? She hadn't felt this kind of happy in a long time. As she curled her arms tighter around Cosmo's chest, she wondered why she could be feeling so–

 _Wait._

Jolting back from him like a cat in water, the memory dawned on her that she had fallen asleep on Cosmo's shoulder last night.

The motion of his frame stirring underneath her woke the rest of her body up, and she jumped up not a second before his eyes wearily opened.

"Oh, hey, Wanda," Cosmo greeted, not yet awake enough for his nerves to run races in her presence.

Wanda nodded across from him. "Hi."

Again, pink eyes on green, they could not look away from each other.

"Well," Wanda gulped. "Today's the day."

"Yeah."

"We should get to the waiting room."

"Yeah."

Raising their wands in sync after one look to their godson, they poofed to the waiting room. Mama Cosma was waiting for them, joined by various other fairies with various reasons.

"The glorious, wonderful, life-saving papers are here!" Mama Cosma announced, her arms clogged with a wad of paper, pen sets, pencils, and office supplies. "Dears, would you like to use Bic or Sharpie? Or perhaps Papermate?"

Wanda could not hear her, her ears frozen to the outside world, eyes on her husband. Her sweet, adorable, kind husband.

"Wanda!" Mama Cosma's tone whipped the fairy before her, eliciting a half-energetic response. "Come along, it's time to sign!"

Her husband.

Her _ex._

She couldn't do this! It was going to be over, after 10,000 years, with just a few marks on a lousy piece of paper, it would be over! He would be in the same category as Juandissimo!

She was a coward. A stupid, selfish, inconsiderate coward. Now, only now, did she realize how badly this would affect Timmy and Poof. Could she do that to her children? Could she hurt her children like that, all because she couldn't talk to her husband?

Apparently so.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, only amazed that her voice hadn't broken. Jorgen and Cupid were present for legal reasons, and Mama Cosma and Juandissimo were there for enjoyment. Melody was there, but few really knew what her reasons were.

"Poof poof?" Poof tugged at his mother's shirt gently, soft tears of hopelessness collecting in his eyes.

Wanda sighed, scooping up her son. "I'm sorry, Poof, but this is what we're doing."

"Poof poof?"

She really couldn't refuse, there was no sense in making him watch such a ritual. "Alright, you can see Timmy, but be careful."

Without another word, he poofed off to Timmy's hospital room, where he could cry in solitude.

"Excited, Cosmo?" Melody asked, elation sparking all over her face.

No. No, Cosmo was not excited, by a long shot.

He had really done it this time, hadn't he? One too many jokes, one too many slip-ups, one too many bad wishes, one too many mistakes, and now he was here. He had never really deserved her, she just took a really long time to figure it out.

"Uh, not really," he replied.

Melody had expected as much. "Well, don't forget, you're about to be a free man."

The way she said 'free' was like she was talking about escaping from prison. "Heh, yeah."

She traced her finger down the side of his face, a sick grin slipping on her face. "Yeah, and who knows what will happen when you're divorced right?"

His cheeks flushed so bad he thought someone had lit his face on fire. "Uh, I…have to go check on Timmy!" He poofed away before the last words was uttered, every part of his body shaking like he was in the arctic.

 _Poof, there's nothing I can do! I'm still out of it, and judging by how close I came last night, I don't know when I'll wake up!_

"Timmy!" Cosmo poofed by his godson's side in a panic. "We're getting the divorce, I don't know how to stop it, and Melody…" he gulped, the very notion making him sick. "…touched me. She touched my face."

 _I…I don't know what to do! I can't even talk to you, much less walk in there and stop everything!_

"Come on, Timmy, just wake up! We can play all the video games you want, you'll get to stay home from school, we'll eat ice cream, watch movies, it'll be great!" If he just offered Timmy enough incentive to wake up, he would do so, right? Couldn't he just choose to wake up?

No. Deep in the trenches of Cosmo's mind, he knew that Timmy had no choice in the matter.

 _Cosmo, it's not that simple!_

"COSMO!" Mama Cosma shouted, opening to door wide, like ushering a group of children outside on the first day of summer. "Come along, it's time to sign!"

 _No, no, I need more time!_

"Mama, do I have to?" Cosmo was back to when he was eighteen, begging to go out with Wanda, when she wanted him to meet other girls, mainly women he later found out were robots.

Her tone had not changed. "Yes, you do. Come along." She grabbed his ear and led him out.

"POOF POOF!" Poof shouted, flying through the air to his father. He was a moment too late, and the door shut. Grabbing the handle and tugging it down, he was met with unrelenting, frozen metal that would not budge. "Poof!"

They were locked in.

"Poof poof!"

 _No! Get your rattle, poof yourself out of here and stop them!_

Poof had the same idea, and pulled it out in a frenzy, only to find it was a plastic rattle from a drug store. They should've expected as much; Mama Cosma was so close, and she wasn't going to take any chances. "Poof poof!"

 _Aw, come on! Wait, Poof, you have to cry. That'll break down the whole hospital, or at least the door!_

Poof started to cry, but through the window of the hospital room, he saw a mother being wheeled out of her room, the nurse telling her that she could see her baby in a moment. Even at a young, irresponsible age, Poof knew that if he cried, he might stop the divorce, but he would hurt everyone in the hospital. "Poof poof!"

 _Dang it, you're right. Well, there's gotta be some way out of here! I can't let them get divorce, I can't!_

"Fine, I'll use the Papermate, alright?" Wanda screeched at her soon-to-be-ex mother in-law.

Cosmo floated across from her, holding a blue, shiny, brand new pen. The pen cap was the same type as the one he had proposed to Wanda with. "Uh, Mama, I want a different one."

Mama Cosma shrugged, handing him a red pen. "That's fine. Jorgen, are we ready?"

Jorgen eyed the clock. He could last no longer. "Yes. Here are the papers. There are five for you each to sign, then the divorce is final." He could already see the heartbroken look on Timmy's face when he woke up. There was nothing he could do; Da Rules were da rules.

Cupid, throwing another coffee down his throat, asked Jorgen with a jittery voice, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Jorgen shook his head, handing the papers to Mama Cosma, letting the train pass him by on its way to crash into Cosmo and Wanda's marriage. "Not a thing."

Staring at Cupid gulp down another coffee in one breath, he asked, "How many of those have you had?"

"Sixty-nine. What's it to ya?"

"Good thing we're in a hospital."

Juandissimo was possibly the happiest fairy there, competing with Mama Cosma for widest smile. "This is the best day of my life!" He exclaimed, the noise fire in Cosmo and Wanda's ears.

Wanda looked at Cosmo in a brief moment when their witnesses were distracted enough with each other. She stared straight into his green eyes, unafraid of the horror that await her. In just a few minutes she would be divorced, and there as simply nothing she could do. "Cosmo, I-I hope we can still be friends." The very sentence left her head a thousand times lighter.

He smiled softly. "Uh, yeah, I'd like that. Maybe we can take Timmy and Poof out for lunch together sometimes?" The offer was too good to hope for a response, wasn't it?

Wanda had to bite back a smile. "That would be great."

Who knows where they would have gone with a few minutes more, perhaps Cosmo would've asked her out on a date once he was again single. We'll never know, Mama Cosma wasn't going to leave that up to chance. "Alright! Let's do this thing, I'm having a celebratory party at my place afterwards!"

"Of course she is," Wanda muttered under hot and angry breath. That woman didn't even have enough respect to let the divorce go on in a quiet manner, it had to be a spectacle.

Jorgen spoke as Mama Cosma placed the papers in a neat pile on the floating, purple table between them, in signing order. "The first is the custody arrangement, which you both have previously agreed to."

Wanda signed in swirly, tight cursive, contrasting Cosmo's kindergarten writing. She still found it adorable to this day.

 _Poof, there has to be a way out of here! Don't you know Martial Arts? Bust yourself out of here!_

"Poof poof!" Poof got the same idea at the same time, a smile on his face at the idea that would surely work. He put very once of action-movie knowledge and strength into the kick, but bounced right off the glass and into Timmy's lap. "POOF!"

 _DANG IT! We have to get out of here, I can't let this happen! What paper are they at?_

Poof flew to the window, where, if he pressed his face tightly up against it, he could just see the events going down. "Poof poof!"

"This is the second paper, saying that you two both consent to letting the other grant Timmy's wishes, and won't meddle in the other's doings." Jorgen bit his lip. If any complication of the divorce would make his job a thousand times more difficult, this was it.

Wanda signed without a word of protest, and, only following her lead, Cosmo did the same.

Mama Cosma could hardly contain herself, shaking with pure delight as she removed the second paper from the pile, revealing the third. "This is the third paper," Jorgen announced in a glum tone, only from one who has lost all hope for a case. He waved Cupid's silent protests off from beside him. There was nothing more to be done. "It concerns the divorce, stating that you two both agree to never get remarried."

"WHAT!?"

"I didn't know about that!" Wanda screamed, her heart on strike and refusing to beat.

"Yeah!" Cosmo echoed his wife's concern. "Why do we have to sign this one?"

Jorgen raised his hands. "It's standard in Fairy World, it's to prevent couples from getting divorced over silly things."

Cupid shot Jorgen a bitter look. "It's not working."

"Next meeting's Tuesday, tell the Fairy Council, not me."

Mama Cosma saw her case slipping through her fingers as tears welled up in her son's eyes. "Oh, don't worry about it, Cosmo, it's just a formality."

Wanda locked eyes with Cosmo. "Cosmo, let's just do it." Her tone, low enough to frighten off a gang, brought a whimper out of her husband. She signed the paper in one short stroke.

He followed.

"Poof POOF!" Poof grabbed Timmy's limp hand.

 _Poof, think of something! I won't let my them get a divorce, it won't happen!_

Mama Cosmo swiftly pulled the third paper off the pile. "This states you two no longer want to be married. This is the official divorce paper."

Wanda had to shut her eyes as she signed it.

Cosmo cried as he signed.

"POOF!" Poof screamed so loud his lungs ached, but no one heard him. "Poof poof!"

 _I'm trying! I can't wake up! I CAN'T!_

"The fifth paper," Jorgen announced with a nail going through his stomach. This was it, the final chance. "It's the last paper, finalizing all the previous agreements." He looked from Cosmo to Wanda and back again. Could he stop them? Should he? Should he voice Timmy's obvious concerns?

They all knew, down in their hearts, that the young boy in the hospital room could get the divorce called off within ten minutes, without magic.

Jorgen sighed. There was nothing he could do, and it was too late for Timmy. "Mama Cosma, lift up the fourth paper."

Everyone took in a breath.

"POOF POOF!"

 _NO, STOP THEM!_


	10. Better Late Than Never

The room sucked in a breath, and Mama Cosma did the honors. She grabbed the fourth paper off the pile, lifted it up, and revealed the lavender table underneath.

He fifth paper was missing.

"WHAT?!" Mama Cosma exploded in fury that even Juandissimo was afraid of. Her eyes shone, bloodshot, and her fists clenched like nuclear bombs. "WHERE IS IT?!" Her voice could shatter mountains.

"I, I don't know! It's supposed to be at the bottom of the pile!" Jorgen turned on his heel to Cupid, the first of many suspects. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Cupid shouted in retort. His defenses flared as he stuck a finger back at Jorgen. "I didn't touch the papers!"

"No, this can't be!" Juandissimo, close to hyperventilation, grabbed Mama Cosma by the shoulders and started shaking her with newfound fury and anguish. His one chance, his last opportunity to regain his lost love, was _missing!_ "I have never been so close!"

Melody piped up amidst the chaos, indifferent and blowing strawberry bubble gum. "I still get paid, right?"

"PAID?" Cupid exclaimed.

The screaming flew by, buzzing like bullets past Cosmo and Wanda. They were both silent. She was unsure what to say, he was unsure of where they were going from here. She was nervous, he was mortified. She was relieved, he wondered if he could feel relief. She was exhausted with the day's events, he was incapable of blinking.

"Cosmo, did you..." Wanda ventured to guess the obvious answer that her unusually blank, calm mind offered her. She felt as though someone had brainwashed her – all the events in the past weeks had been leading up to this moment, all for it to crash, like a child's ball off a garage door. Where did they go from here? Did they go through the days and weeks all over again? And, more importantly, what happened to the last paper? Too many questions scrambled Wanda's mind, and she didn't care for a single one of them.

He shook his head with a blunt response. "No! Did..."

"No."

Cosmo stared down at the table. It was empty, plain, devoid of object, yet it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, and tears pounded at his eyes, begging for an exit from the smoke of his hectic thoughts and emotions. "Well, I guess...what do we do now?"

Wanda picked and tugged at the wood splinters, rejected from the body of the table. She didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know."

 _Poof, get a DOCTOR! I... I see light, what if... Poof, everything hurts, help me!_

As if Timmy had spoken the words though his violently convulsing body, Poof cried through his screech. Adrenaline coursed through his body, the rush of energy that only came to the rescue in these situations. A deep breath in, he hollered, **_"POOF POOF!"_**

Wanda's ears just hardly picked up the noise, and her eyes shot up with some vigor. "Cosmo, did you hear that?"

He leapt up in the air, paternal instinct on high alert. "Yeah, it's Poof!"

Ignoring the screams and cries of their family, friends, and enemies, Cosmo and Wanda poofed like lightning to Timmy's hospital room, where they found their godson, shaking and twitching with wires flailing around him. "Cosmo, get a doctor!"

Cosmo grabbed the handle, and, finding it locked, poofed it open. He and Wanda poofed to their human form just as a doctor barreled in. "What's going on?"

Timmy's state of illness was answer enough, and the doctor dashed to Timmy's side.

 _Wanda...Cosmo, I see lots of light, it looks white...I don't wanna die, let me out!_

"Timmy, _please hang on!"_ Wanda clutched her godson's cold, pale hand with her husband and son crying and quivering behind her. _Please, not again,_ she thought. _I can't go through this again._

Timmy gave a violent jolt.

His hand returned Wanda's grip.

 _Wait...I can move my hand! Wanda, that's you, right?_

"He's…he's moving!" Wanda's words, no longer speech, but pure air, sucked the strength from her lungs. Her vision clouded. She snatched Cosmo's hand behind her, and he clutched her hand back, shivering much like his godson.

"Timmy?" Cosmo reached to his other hand and grabbed it. Timmy gripped back.

 _Cosmo, I can feel you! There's so much light, too much!_

"Poof poof!" Poof pleaded, wailing into his god-brother's shirt.

 _I'm trying! Wait, I see something! I see…green? And pink! I see you guys! It's blurry, but I see you!_

"Timmy? Come on, I know you can do this! Wake up!" Wanda begged through bawling gasps. Please, Timmy, she needed him to wake up! How was she supposed to go back to sleep at night, eat during the day, and talk to people if he fell back asleep, knowing he was so close?

The doctor checked Timmy's vitals, his own breath ragged and begging for mercy. "He…he might be waking up. Timmy? Can you hear us?"

 _I've been hearing you this whole time, that's not the problem! Poof? I see you!_

Timmy grasped his godparent's hands and coughed out a single word, "W-Wan-da…"

"Timmy!" Wanda's heart stopped in her throat, and she gasped for breath that refused to come.

 _Aw, my throat burns! It feels like someone shoved sandpaper down there!_

"Co-cos-mo…Poof…"

His eyes twitched.

The world refused to breathe.

His eyes opened, and, for the first time, he saw his family again.

"TIMMY!" Cosmo exclaimed, his godson's weak smile shining up at him. "You're awake!"

Wanda couldn't let go of his hand, physically or mentally, and her breath shattered in her chest. "Sport? Say something, honey, please?"

He coughed, leaning into his godmother's warm touch. "My he-head…hur-rts." His eyes faded in and out, like he wasn't sure whether or not he should go back to sleep, and his voice was so scratchy everyone's throat hurt, but he was _awake._

The doctor released a massive sigh of relief. "He made it," he muttered beneath his breath, saying his silent thanks. "Son?" He bent down to Timmy's side.

Timmy turned from side to side, and, on instant, he gasped for breath, choking on air. "Ack, ah, ack!" His eyes were frighteningly wide – bloodshot and stark white.

Wanda's vision clouded as she scrambled for her husband's touch. "Ti-Timmy? Honey, breathe!"

Timmy continued hacking as he gripped his godparent's hands, until the doctor told him to raise his hands and breath through his nose, then exhale through his mouth. "Timmy, breath. Inhale, exhale." The doctor's instructions were hypnotic, luring the entire room into a trance. "Son? How do you feel?"

Timmy's weak, tired smile stole everyone's breath.

"A lo-lot better."


	11. The Best Kind of Love

**A/N: AN UPDATE! FINALLY! Yup, I'm still alive! SO SO sorry for the slow update, I can just see you all virtually glaring at me XD. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! This story's almost over, then I move on to other FOP wonders. ENJOY!**

* * *

Wanda stole a glance across the waiting room, where Cosmo played with Poof on his lap, giggling and bouncing their son like nothing was wrong in the world. A soft smile graced her lips. For all his shortcomings and annoyances, his parenting still made her proud.

Her smile stuck, and she turned to look thought the window, where the doctor, Dr. Rogers, checked him over. Timmy was alright. Her first son, her world, her heart, was going to live.

When they got back in there, however, she knew there would be heck to pay. If Timmy knew about the divorce, he was going to give them a lecture worthy of a student who had forgotten a week's worth of homework. If he didn't know, well, she would have to tell him, obviously. Yes, she would have to tell him, because they were still getting it.

Right?

She didn't want to get a divorce. She wanted her husband back. That was clear, it was perhaps the most stable thought in her mind now. And, in any other situation, she could read Cosmo like a book. Sometimes she could tell just by a look in his eyes what he was about to say, or even what he was thinking. Mind-reading to him, practice-makes-perfect to her. She knew him inside-and-out, his likes and his dislikes, his pet peeves and his favorite things, his childhood and his future, his enemies and his friends. She knew him better than she knew herself.

Well, she used to.

Now, it seemed, over the course of a day, he had grown apart from her, wouldn't talk to her, and practically had women waiting at his doorstep! She scoffed under her breath. She could think of a few choice words for Melody, or, as she had informally dubbed her, Miss Violet Vile. Thank goodness they were all arguing in a different floor of the hospital.

"Poof!" Poof giggled as his father bounced him repeatedly, up and down, up and down on his lap.

Cosmo laughed. "Again?"

"Poof poof!"

Relenting, Cosmo began bobbing his son up and down in a repetitious, wobbly fashion. His eyes went from Poof to the other side of the room. Wanda stood deep in thought, like she was thinking hard over something. Probably him. She was probably wondering how soon she could get that final divorce paper and rid her of him forever.

Cosmo sighed. Of course, he would have to lose Wanda at some point. After all, ten thousand years is a long time to steal something, and he had committed the greatest theft of all – he had stolen Wanda's heart, it never belonged to him, and it never would.

Maybe his mother had been right all along.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Rogers interrupted Wanda and Cosmo's individual introspections. He smiled as though a someone just brought a new child into the world. "Would you like to see Timmy? He's quite groggy, but very excited to see you–"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof nearly barreled him down on their way into Timmy's room.

"TIMMY!"

Timmy sat, in bed, fewer wires poking out of him, and a smile on his face. "Hey, guys, guess who's finally awake!" His voice scratched and burned like fire, and he paid for the excited inflection of his voice, but as his family hugged him tight, he couldn't have cared less. His family was back home with him, and he could talk to them! It hurt like heck, but he could talk! "I've missed you guys." Tears streamed his face, and his lip quivered as his family held him. "A lot."

"We missed you too, Sport." Wanda rubbed her godson's back in slow circles, and her heart, it seemed, finally started beating again for the first time in weeks.

Cosmo drew back slightly, and Dr. Rogers left the room as she spoke. "Timmy, could you…hear us? When you were asleep?"

Blinking the bloodshot pain away, Timmy sucked in a scratchy breath. "Yes, I heard everything. And you're _not_ getting a divorce." The very force he put on _not_ pained Cosmo and Wanda's throats. "Ten-thousand years is a _long_ time. Don't you guys love each other?"

Wanda's eyes stuck to the bed as she sat across from her godson. Now that he was awake, now that he was here, now that he was going to do everything to stop them, she wondered how they had ever gotten this far. "Sport, it's not that easy." She attempted to speak gently to her godson, not that she needed much effort, her voice cracked under the emotion on its own.

Was it that easy? Cosmo thought it might be. He still loved Wanda. He loved her, more than he suspected he was supposed to. Even as he sucked in a breath, he knew that he was a very stupid, idiotic man. "I do." He regretted the words the moment they hit the air.

There it was.

As silent tears collected down Cosmo's cheeks, Wanda's heart, new to beating, started pumping frigid blood at three times the speed of a healthy pace. "Co-Cosmo? What did…What did you say?" He couldn't. No. She couldn't get her hopes up. If she got her hopes up, only to have them crushed back down, she might die, she couldn't take that blow.

Timmy smirked. Yes, even with death begrudgingly leaving him alone, the young boy smirked at his success. "Cosmo," His voice softened, and his smile grew kind and gentle as he put his hand on his godfather's shoulder. "Do you love Wanda?"

Cosmo's shamrock eyes, laced with tears, shot up to meet his godson's gaze. "Sh-should I?" He held Wanda's heart in his hands.

A slight, kind yet mischievous smiled graced Timmy's lips. He pulled Poof into his lap on the bed. "That's up to you, Cosmo."

The wand quivered in Cosmo's hand as he struggled to catch his own words. "I…I…"

"OH, YOU DUNDERHEAD!" Wanda exploded, her winter magenta eyes blazing with passion and desperation. "I LOVE YOU!"

Even Timmy's heart monitor, Poof thought, stopped for a moment.

Cosmo's jaw unhinged, his cheeks white like a silver shroud and his hands clammy to the touch. "Huh?" His monotone voice overflowed against the silent air.

As Timmy's senses traveled back to his mind, he leaned down to Poof. "Hey, Poof, I wish they were at their favorite place in Fairy World."

Giggling, Poof waved his rattle as his cheeks finally blushed with giddy joy. "Poof poof!" Not a second after, Cosmo and Wanda vanished.

Timmy turned to Poof. "Hey, wait a minute, what happened to that fifth paper?" It seemed a miracle that the one element to their destruction disappeared moments before he woke up, just buying them the seconds of time they needed. Almost _too_ convenient…

"Poof…" Timmy's questioning tone, paired with a smirk, betrayed Poof's secret. "Did you have something to do with that paper?"

Poof giggled, flushing lightly. "Poof!"

"You're the best, kid."

A way off, somewhere in Fairy World, the sun hung limply in the sky, as if had tired from the day's tiresome turmoil. Cosmo and Wanda, somewhat unwillingly, had been poofed on the border of a lake, where memories floated just at the shore.

Wanda, silent and nervous, allowed her wings to relax, and her feet sunk into the damp, sweet sand.

 _Where he proposed…_

The memories flooded back to her mind, unwanted yet desperately sought for.

That crack in the worn, pink chalked-painted bench endured, from where he jumped and hollered after her response.

The cedar tree, where their names, carved into the old wood, remained, surrounded by numerous other couple's names.

Her lips twitched as a watermelon, glossy lipstick came into her view. The tube protruded the grass, worn, dirty, and etched with ten-thousand years of time. She was amazed that it had survived that long, through all the pressures, the storms, through everything, it stood tall. Battered, but proud.

Finally, she moved her gaze towards her husband. His eyes, still shocked and wide, like a child, betrayed the calm frown on his lips. He stood us a few paces off, the bench between them. "Cosmo…"

Cosmo's head perked up his wife's voice. Was she talking to him?

Wait.

That tiny, miniscule, near-insignificant lightbulb inside Cosmo's mind flicked on for a moment. Wanda had told him she loved him. His wife, the love of his life, the woman he loved more than he loved the whole world, still loved him back. Was it luck? It had to be luck. Only luck would allow him to have this woman still love him.

"Cosmo, I know that we..." Cosmo halted Wanda's words, walked slowly over to her, intention and mystery that she didn't understand washing over in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He stopped short in front of her. The silence, swirling around them, confused her. It wasn't like Cosmo, especially in such tense situation, to quiet his own thoughts. Was he alright?

Finally, Cosmo broke into a smile. "Wanda, I really, really love you."

Before she could react, Cosmo had her waist in his hands and his lips on hers.

She hadn't kissed him in _weeks._ She had forgotten the taste of the kiss, the way he always held her gently at first, then, as if gathering courage, deepened it, and held her tighter.

When he withdrew, Wanda found her face hot for several reasons; the kiss, the redness of her own husband's face, and the fact that she _knew_ her eyes were positively dazed as if she had just taken a bite of Godiva chocolate.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, almost angry at himself. "I just…I thought…"

She smiled softly at his stuttering. "Cosmo, look at me." She took his hands, letting his gaze slowly float up to hers. The invigorated sunset's light shone off his tears, trickling down his face and onto the grass. "I love you, I never stopped." Resistance to her own tears was impossible.

"But…you…I'm not…" His excuses, once clear as glass in his mind, existed as mere stuttering and nonsense out in the open as his wife gazed lovingly at him.

She leaned forward, pressed a kiss on his lips, and smiled. "Cosmo, honey, you've never looked cuter."

He blushed, and his gaze shot back down to the ground. "Promise?"

She tugged on his tie, magenta eyes blazing with passion and promise. "Forever."


	12. Healing

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! My thanks and all that are at the bottom. :)**

* * *

"There you go, easy, Sport."

"My head feels like it weighs a hundred pounds."

"I'm the one carrying you!"

"Poof poof!"

Timmy rolled his eyes and shot a smile up at his godparents. "Well, gee, I'm sorry if walking is kind of hard after being in a coma for weeks."

Cosmo followed the good-natured teasing by gently tickling his godchild. "Don't worry, we'll get you back for it! I've been practicing the new video game, you're never going to beat me!" The pride on Cosmo's face was so pronounced, no one had the heart to break it.

"I think you both need to go outside more," Wanda said, ever the well-meaning mother. She tilted her head towards Timmy. "You want to go back to bed now, honey? You look tired." She proofed them all back to his hospital room before he could answer. "Never mind, you need rest."

"Poof!" Poof flung himself at a teal, cubed balloon, hugged it, and let the helium hold his body up. Timmy's room resembled a constant party. More balloons than even Wanda could count adorned every inch of the once-plain room, surrounded by puzzles, comics, action figures, stuffed-animals and get-well-soon cards. Wanda sometimes thought it looked like someone had leaked a giant, multi-color paint bucket into the room.

"Timmy, are you _sure_ you don't want us to poof some of this stuff back to your house?" She wacked a balloon out of her field of view for good measure. "It's getting a little…extreme."

Reaching up to grab a Crimson Chin comic that wouldn't be released for another six months, Timmy smiled, shrugged, and settled back into bed. "Why should I? It's like a Timmy museum in here!"

"TURNER!"

"ACK!"

Cosmo leapt behind his wife, arms around her waist and head buried in her hair. She shook her head at her husband's fright, took his hand and whispered, "It's ok, it's just Jorgen, louder than necessary, as usual."

"And, I brought friends!" Jorgen announced, smiling down at his favorite trouble-making godchild.

The moment Jorgen stepped back, out from behind him stood every fairy he had ever met: The Anti-Fairies, Pixies, Mama Cosma, Melody, Cupid, Juadnissimo, Blonda, and every magical being that had ever tried to kill or raise Timmy up. "HAPPY…."

The group all looked at each other.

"What were we supposed to say again?" Cupid turned up towards Jorgen, who was presently smacking himself in the forehead.

"Never mind," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Thanks, guys!" Timmy exclaimed, though his throat came back to bite him for the enthusiasm.

Wanda rolled her eyes, but paired the action with a smile, as a new, monstrous pile of gifts, balloons, and chocolates poofed in front of her. "Timmy, I think it's safe to say you've achieved Christmas in March."

Shrugging, as if he had just one a lottery prize he was expecting, Timmy grabbed a Crimson Chin action-figure and smiled. The smile everyone loved. The smile of buck-teeth, innocence, and sweet love that the world couldn't live without. "Well, what can I say? I'm the Chosen One!"

Laughter danced round the room, and Timmy pulled Poof into his lap. "Hey, Poof? You wanna watch an action movie?"

Cosmo could only stifle his giggle as Wanda went into panic mode. "Oh, no WAY! Those things are too violent for him, I've told you that!"

Before Timmy could make his case, Cosmo sling-shot his godson two more action-figures. "Wanna play instead, Timmy?"

Wanda froze, silent and in pure shock, as Timmy smiled, nodded, and agreed to play. Her three boys commenced to their games, each with an action figure in hand, shooting and imaging every wonderful, crazy notion boys could think of.

Her husband gave her a quick, soft glance, and winked.

She sighed, and smiled back. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Timmy's hospital room turned into a party of sorts, after that point. Fairies chatted, Melody was thrown in jail, Mama Cosma was forced to watch Cosmo and Wanda kiss in front of the whole room, and Poof, Timmy, and Foop bonded through trickery, pranks, and general well-meaning schemes.

"He's a good kid, right, Wanda?" Cosmo grabbed her hand and smiled, turning to face his wife.

Nodding, Wanda watched as her godson dropped a bucket of water on Anti-Cosmo's head. She giggled, "Definitely."

"TIMMY!"

While several voices jumbled together to from the collective scream, every magical being in the room knew they were human voices, and Jorgen took control, "Hide!"

About a hundred colorful balloons, with faces, popped up in the room the moment a new herd crashed through the door.

Timmy smiled. He was used to it.

"Timmy! You're ok!" Vicky's outburst, uncharacteristic and embarrassing, sent eyes on her from every point in the walls. She flushed. "Uh, I mean, great, you're awake, Twerp." The look in her eyes, however, was unmistakable, and Timmy returned her light grin. She was happy.

She was followed by Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Mr. Crocker, Timmy's parents, and every other _human_ who had ever meant anything to him, including a slightly-late Mark Chang.

"WHAT'S UP?!" Mark exclaimed, flinging himself at Timmy's side. "Dude, you slept for a _long_ time, that's just not right."

Ignoring his friend's well-meaning explosion, Timmy looked up with watering eyes at the two adults staring at him. "Mom? Dad?"

"TIMMY!"

They rushed forward, grabbed him in a hug, and muttered all sorts of apologies at him. "Timmy, we're so sorry! We had no idea, the service in Singapore wasn't working at our hotel! Are you alright? Can you ever forgive us?"

The temptation was there. As Wanda gave him a trusting look, Cosmo smiled nervously, and Poof watched blankly, he knew that he had a choice. He looked back at his parents. They were apologizing. Like they did every single time this happened. No matter how they cried now, no matter how much they apologized now, they would do it again. Eventually, he would come home with a project, or a fun weekend escapade, and they would say, 'Not now, Timmy, we're busy,' and he would have to deal with it.

Again, his eyes shot up to Wanda. His mother. She wanted him to forgive them. She knew he was a good kid, she knew he loved them, and she wanted him to do the right thing. Yet, something in her eyes told him she would understand if he never forgave them. If he called this the last straw. Her advice had to mean something to him. Wanda was always there for him, when Timmy needed help with school, or explanation on why life is hard, or just a motherly hug.

His father. Cosmo smiled a half-smile, as if he understood that his was difficult for his godson. As stupid and childish as his godfather could be, he was his best friend. Cosmo trusted him. Cosmo believed in him when a deadline came down to it, or when he needed to go down a scary waterslide, or when he needed a guy's word of advice.

Poof. Timmy cracked a smile when he saw his little brother. The kid who had, from Cosmo's pregnancy, made his life a living heck. Then he got there. He came, and he was everything he had ever wanted in a little brother. He knew his parents had seen the change. After Poof, Timmy was more responsible, a bit more alert, and more understanding of punishments. He had a little life relying on him.

The room and all its inhabitants froze as Timmy looked up to his parents. The ones who would betray him time and time again before he could count to ten.

"Of course I forgive you," Timmy said, smiling.

His mother beamed with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Timmy, that's wonderful!"

Timmy's Dad smiled just as wide, and patted him on the back. "Thanks, champ!"

Timmy shot a look up at his family, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof grinned right back. "I love you guys."

THE END

 **A/N: Well, it's the end! This has been a SUPER fun ride, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story, you guys helped me out SO much! I think, for the time being, I'm just going to do Fop oneshots here and there. However, eventually I know I'm going to do a long FOP story, just a matter of planning and finding the time. Again, thanks SO SO much to all my good friends who have reviewed this, you guys are the best! *bows* Dee out! *trips off stage***


End file.
